Kagome's Proposal, Sesshomaru's New Allies
by dragonsblade8
Summary: It has been six years since Kagome first fell down the well and now she has new moves, new allies, and .... a proposal for Sesshomaru? please review
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

By Dragonsblade8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha however I do have original characters

Kagome waited patiently in moon lit field. She waited for him to answer her call. It had not been a letter or a messenger; no, she had issued him a challenge by releasing her aura. No one from her group knew about her plan, her allies, or the skills she had hone in the debt of night right under their noses. She watched as he stepped into the clearing.

"Miko, why have you summoned this Sesshomaru?" He damned his cool exterior not betraying the slight irritation cause by her challenge.

"My lord," Kagome stated with a formal bow. "I have a proposition for you."

"What could you a pathetic human have to offer me?"

"I have heard that Naraku has managed to convince the other lords to ally against you. Even one as great as yourself would have difficulty against such odds. Yet if you allied yourself with warriors that rivaled yourself in strength it would be an easy victory," Kagome replied.

"Who would you know that could rival myself?" Sesshomaru inquired now intrigued. He knew no one that rivaled his own strength.

"I have allies outside of my group who are skilled as well as powerful, however in terms of shear power their leader would is relatively close to you. Then of course my spiritual power rivals Midoriko," Kagome answered.

"How would I know that you would not turn on me or if they are as strong as you say?"

"We have agreed that a blood oath would satisfy your worries and as for proof you know my power, but I think you would like to test one of these warrior for yourself would you not?"

"Indeed."

"Boudicca please give a demonstration to Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome requested as a feminine figure stepped out from the shadows. Sesshomaru judged her every step; he watched even as she stood still she remained ready for an attack. Then he let his eyes look her over taking in her midnight hair and moon touched skin as well as her perfect curves. Yet he took note of her well-toned body and the shackles that covered each wrist. By scent he could tell she was a neko demon a powerful one at that. Her armor was similar to his only nothing covered her arms. "I would guess a sparing match is in order?" Kagome inquired.

"Very well, draw your weapon Neko," Sesshomaru stated as he drew Tokijin.

"My master will not be pleased, but if you insist," Boudicca stated as she revealed twin wipes bound to her shackles. "Lets begin," with that she cracked her whips watching as he dodged them with ease.

Sesshomaru watched each attack as they came one after another. He didn't notice until it was too late that she had memorized his motions. He felt the crack of a whip, but what shocked him even more was when the whip shattered his armor leaving bleeding slash across his chest.

"What the matter my Lord," Boudicca taunted, "Just incase your wondering my whip have miniature diamond blades, and compared to them your armor was mere cloth."

With that she cracked her whips again in a barrage of deadly blows.

Sesshomaru smirked he finally had a real opponent someone who could provide him with at least a little sport. With a burst of energy from Tokijin he made his move as she was forced to block not having time to dodge. Before she could move he was behind her placing her on the receiving end of his claws.

Kagome watched as the battle continued she could tell Sesshomaru was toying with his prey. "Enough," she yelled causing both demons to flinch. "Lord Sesshomaru that should be an adequate demonstration. Comes Boudicca its time for you to leave and me to return to Inuyasha," Kagome said turning to leave. "Sesshomaru-sama should you choose to accept the offer meet me in one week. Until then good bye."

"Miko you have yet to inform me of what you require."

"I know and yet if you truly want to keep you land and Rin in the world of the living it does not matter," With that both Kagome and Boudicca disappeared from his sight.

Inuyasha's Camp

"HEY, wench where have you been," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome upon her return.

"Taking a bath," came her reply. Well it wasn't a total lie she had taken a bath in order to ride herself of Sesshomaru's scent.

"Keh, bitch"

"Sit," she whispered hearing a thud almost instantly. He would be quite surprised when he found out what she had really done. No one knew about her training with the exception of her son Shippo. "I'm going back to my time for a week Inuyasha. I will not return before then. Sango-chan, could I please borrow Kirara?"

"Of course, Kagome," Sango replied as her fist greeted Miroku's head.

"Thank you, Shippo would you like to come," Kagome inquired already knowing the answer.

"Yes mama," Shipposcreamed excitedly.

"Oi, bitch is your brain broken?" Inuyasha hollered as he climbed up from the ditch. "He can't go through the well!"

"Why not?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome purred, "SIT!" With that the ditch grew even bigger. "Come on Shippo lets go."

Before Inuyasha could get up they were goneand Miroku awoken to Inuyasha growling. "Did I miss somethi….," before he could finish Sango had introduced him to Hiraikotsu, muttering something about hentai monks and their wondering hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Sensei

Sensei

"Mama, how am I going to go through the well?" Shippo asked innocently from her shoulder as they rode Kirara.

"Shippo dear remember when you asked me to be your mother?" Kagome inquired.

_Flashback _

_Sango had just left the hot spring leaving Kagome and Shippo bathing. Shippo looked at Kagome longingly before turning away to hide his tears from her. "Shippo what's wrong?" She asked concern evident in her voice._

"_Nothing Kagome," was his response._

"_Shippo," this time Kagome voice was more demanding, and yet motherly at the same time. "Tell me what's wrong," she watched as he turned attempting to run. Although he didn't make it more than two steps before he felt her arms wrap around his small form. "Tell me," she insisted._

"_I…I…Iwanttocallyoumom," Shippo said in a rush._

"_Down and say it again I couldn't understand you."_

"_I want to call you mom," he repeated and waited with baited breath for her response. He never expected to feel her laugh. _

_Kagome felt him squirm trying to get away. "Well that was a silly thing to ask. Of course you can, but only if I can call you my son," she felt him nod. "Shippo you should know after 5 years that I love you." _

"_Its just I didn't want ta get my hopes up. With you being from the future and all I figured it wasn't possible," he said._

"_Shippo dear I have traveled through time, fought demons, shattered the jewel, lived through poison, and you know if I had told anyone from my old school they would have thought me crazy. The things I have experienced just aren't possible, but I have lived through it all and accepted it. I have learned that in my life the impossible is possible," she said staring down at his small form._

End flashback

Both Kagome and Shippo broke out of their trance as Kirara landed in front of the well. Kagome jumped off the fire cat grabbing her bag and placing Shippo on her shoulder. "Lets go," Kagome cheered as she leaped into the well both her and shippo laughing as the blue light enveloped them.

Modern Times

Sota had just gotten home when he heard laughter coming from the well house. Before he could move the door was flung open revealing his sister and a very happy kit dancing. "Hey, sis what's up?"

"Hey Sota," Kagome replied. "Shippo this is my brother Sota, Sota this is Shippo my son."

Before another word could be said another voice was heard, "Kagome we need to talk."

"Of course Kanu can it wait until I get my kit settled in," Kagome replied.

Sparing a glance at Shippo Kanu couldn't help but smile, "No, I'm afraid not."

"Souta can you take Shippo inside," Kagome waited for a nod before she motioned for Shippo to go. See watched as they closed the door. "So what did you need to talk about."

"Ukitsu and Taishijiwant to find out which of us four are the most skilled. I fear they may start a war before Ryuubi is ready."

"I understand where will it be taking place?"

"At the park tomorrow," with that said Kanu left thinking, 'tomorrow we will finally find out if my student can beat me, Kagome I pray you don't hold back just because we're friends. We will she how well she fights with both feudal and modern techniques.'


	3. Chapter 3

For people who haven't watch Ikkitousen

For people who haven't watch Ikkitousen.

Kanu- good

Ukitsu – goodish

Taishiji- a good guy working for bad guys

Ryofu- I personally consider her a good girl with a bad attitude (even if she did rape a main character)

These are the only character from Ikkitousen that will be used others may be mentioned. Now on with the story and frankly I am not going to describe them but I may described their attire and the physical changes that have under gone Kagome.

To Be The Best

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome joked as she met up with Kanu. "My son wanted to come but ya know I figure seeing his mother fighting for fun might not be a good idea."

"Good this is only a place for Toushi, normal people and kids aren't allowed,"

commented Taishiji.

"Shut up," Kagome growled.

"Why wasn't I invited," called a voice.

"Ryofu, we figured that with you working for Toutaku that you wouldn't have time for us," Ukitsu sneered.

"Well for all I care the basterd can shove it up his ass," Ryofu huffed. "I mean all the guy does is lie around or grow water melons. Probably wouldn't even know how to please a girl much less a woman

Ukitsu, Kanu, Ryofu, and Taishiji all turned when Kagome burst out laughing. "God, how long has it been since every one saw each other. I haven't seen you guys in ages and now you're flirting."

"Ya know I'll teach you everything I know," Ryofu declared as she, Ukitsu, and Taishiji all charge Kagome.

"And what could you teach me?" Kagome taunted as she dodged Ryofu's punch and gave her a slight push. The result was utter chaos as Ryofu's attack hit Taishiji right as his attack hit her. Kagome watched it all happen and couldn't help but chuckle as poor Ukitsu was stopped in her tracks as those same two arms clotheslined her.

Ukitsu was the first to recover, however before she knew it Kagome had taken her down only this time she hit Ryofu and they both were landed in humiliating position. "Well shouldn't you two wait till your alone. Be decent, at least wait till I leave so you can beery your heads in each others melons," Kagome taunted.

Kanu watched as once again both Ryofu and Ukitsu rushed Kagome only to have her move at the last second so both attacks could land on Taishiji who found out exactly what it was like to go through a wall more than 20 yard away. Ryofu and Ukitsu met much the same fate at the hands of Kagome. "I thought that would have lasted longer." Kanu said.

"Didn't you teach me that the more opponents your fighting the easier it is to win?" Kagome replied.

"True but lets see what you can do on your own," Kanu replied as she set her stance.

After his meeting with Kagome Sesshomaru headed back to his fortress to go over any information his army had gathered while he had been away. His greeting was nothing unusual Rin greeted him with a smile and a barrage of questions. Jaken yelled at her just before being used as a stepping stone. It had been three days since then and now here he was in his office reading over several reports when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in General Chun," Sesshomaru stated in his usual tone although he had to use all of his control not to gag the. Chun was a great warrior and an excellent strategist; however Sesshomaru only had one problem with him. Chun had worse bathing habits than Inuyasha and the same sexual habits when it came to walking corpses, "do you have anything useful to report."

"Of course my lord, have I ever failed you?" Chun joked, of course Sesshomaru's glare. "Sir, Naraku as you know has the other Cardinal Lords under his command as well as several hundred thousand troops from the main land, and he had something else yet we never knew what it was until yesterday when one of our spies discovered that Naraku had a fifth ally one that could create metal creatures."

"How was he able to secure this information?"

"There was an attack by a small but very skilled group. Who destroying the compound leaving only our spy alive they knew who he was. They also told him that while the Cardinal Lords and the army from the continent were threats they weren't as substantial as the leader of this other group who they called Avgrund."

Sesshomaru leaned forward just enough to place his elbow on his desk and interlock his fingers, "Did he describe these warriors?"

"Of course my lord, one changed from animal to animal hurling fire and casting lightening at the enemy, another was an archer neither human nor demon each of her arrows tore trees from the ground not to mention her blades which never touched a single foe yet slaughtered many, and then there was a demon one feline lineage who wielded twin whips that tore through opponents as if they were mere paper."

"You said four."

"Hai, the last was described as a god he used air, fire, water, and earth as weapons. Not to mention the few times that he was engaged in combat he supposedly crushed them with a single finger." Chun debated whether or not to tell him but in the end the struggle was in vain, "my lord the spy also brought a message." When there was no response he continued, "Boudicca says 'Hi'. Sir even if they are willing to become our allies we have no way to reach them."

"True we do not but Inuyasha's Miko does."


	4. Chapter 4

I think I will update this story but I will have to change the story around if the readers don't like the way I change it I will change it back and try to continue. And I know Apostolosgirl she is weird but it was meant as a joke after all she was sitting right next to me when she posted it.


End file.
